


The Wedding Night

by WDVinco



Series: Even Guys Gotta Go [2]
Category: Celebrities - Fandom, Toilet Fetish - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Scat, Toilet Fetish, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WDVinco/pseuds/WDVinco
Summary: Mia learns the hard truth of marriage after Darren has too much cake after their wedding.
Relationships: Darren Criss/Mia Swier
Series: Even Guys Gotta Go [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657258
Kudos: 7





	The Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is fanfiction featuring fictionalized versions of actor-musician Darren Criss and wife Mia Swier.

Mia changed into her nightgown and put on some perfume. She got under the covers and waited for her husband to take her in his arms. In came Darren, his shirt unbuttoned, revealing his tanned abs, and wearing briefs that bugled out. He smiled and said, “Mind if I hit the head first?”

“Sure,” Mia said.

Darren walked towards the suite’s bathroom and opened the door; the toilet faced the bed. Mia went to get her phone and checked her notifications while Darren peed. As she looked at her phone, she heard a plummet and a sigh, followed by a long, trickling sound.

She turned and saw Darren sitting on the toilet, with his briefs around his ankles.

“Oh, you pee sitting down?” Mia asked.

“Huh?” Darren replied, confused.

“Oh, it was just that---”

“Hang on, babe,” Darren said as he lifted his leg and let out a loud fart.

Mia was shocked. Darren was taking a dump in front of her!

“Mmm!” Darren began to push, slowly letting out a thick log that plopped at the bottom of the toilet.

“Aaaah, that felt good,” he sighed in relief as his wife kept watching in shock.

“I… wasn’t expecting this from you,” Mia said, trying not to mind the nasty smell coming from the toilet already.

“We’ve known each other for a while now. I thought you wouldn’t mind me- Err! Taking a dump in front of you,” he said while moaning as another thick, lengthy log splashed into the bowl.

“Oh my, what did you eat?” Mia asked.

“Nnngh… Phew, they’re starting to get harder. I think I just had too much cake,” he replied after a more dense and large turd slowly crackled out of his ass before hitting the bowl.

“You’re really going at it,” Mia said as she was surprised with the load he was slowly pushing out.

“Yeah, I guess I am? Mgh!” Darren said when another sturdier log descended into the bowl and touched the water before breaking off to create an audible plop. “Oh my god, that felt better.”

“Are you gonna be in there a while?” Mia asked.

“Um, just hang on.”

Darren gripped the toilet bowl and unleashed a tidal wave of feces, each turd chunkier than the last. Mia covered her nose with the blanket and turned around as her husband let loose.

“Oh my god, I feel like I’m giving birth!” Darren cried as he released more shit.

“Babe is there some air freshener in there because the smell is hitting me,” Mia remarked.

“Fuck, cannot I find any,” Darren said as he looked around and in the sink cabinet. “Did we get scented candles as a gift, because we could really use those!”

“Um, I don’t know? I’ll turn on the fan,” Mia said as she did so.

Moments afterward unleashing a second bout of diarrhea, Darren laid back and sighed in relief as the last turd plopped into the bowl.

He tugged his briefs and said, “Phew! I was worried I left some marks.”

He grabbed a toilet roll and wiped while looking at his wife.

“Um, need anything?” questioned Mia.

“Oh, no, I was wanna look at my beautiful wife,” Darren replied.

He flushed the toilet and got up. He turned around, with his ass facing his wife, and bent down to pull up his briefs. Mia was shocked a gorgeous [butt](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-kZ6kczMvnTY/W0rMA2AyBhI/AAAAAAAAPks/HC2-v6JB4Uoz2pZS8pr3vg5kP2vqbrRowCLcBGAs/s640/American%2BCrime%2BStory%2B201%2BCriss%2B18.jpg) like that could cause something like that.

Darren washed his hands and turned off the light.

As he crawled into bed, he joked, “You may not wanna go into there for a while.”

He kissed her goodnight and laid down.  
Mia smiled, nervously, realizing that her hunky husband wasn’t the gentleman she thought he was. After all, when she pooped, she closed the door and ran the sink, even though it gave her away, but Darren just let it rip right in front of her.

Was this true love?


End file.
